MISSING
by WarrenBeck
Summary: Two lost souls come together and they set out on a quest to bring peace to the elemental nations. Akatsuki Naruto. No Harem. Lemons eventually. Angsty. Konoha bashing(somewhat) AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story starts at the end of the first attempt to bring Sasuke back to the village. Naruto isn't all happy and go lucky, so don't expect him to be. Also the Akatsuki have been altered, I won't say how, but they do not need to be hostile towards Naruto.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter One - Opportunity**

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

A flash of bright light enveloped the area known as the valley of the end. The force behind said flash of light was enough to destroy the entire area and then some, however it was contained to two singular points. Both of these points were fighting for dominance and one of them would have to lose before the struggle would end. The force behind the jutsu's at work here caused the river below to thrash about wildly while the wind howled like thousands of wolves.

"Why did you leave Sasuke? To get stronger?" Naruto shouted in anger.

"You don't understand anything Dobe! I am going to kill you and avenge my clan!" Sasuke shouted in return.

The battle was starting to wear on both shinobi however Sasuke was beginning to win the fight. Pushing more strength and chakara into the Chidori he knocked Naruto's jutsu off course, leaving his chest exposed. Not taking another chance Sasuke shoved his Chidori covered hand into Naruto's chest.

"Ahhhhhhh- cough -" Naruto screamed and wheezed as blood began to pool from his chest.

"This is the end Dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand back through Naruto's chest.

"S-sausu-ke.." Naruto barely made the words exit his body before falling to the ground below him. As he landed not so softly, he was motionless. Sasuke looked around for any more disturbances to his defection.

 _"seems like everything is clear. Better move out."_ Sasuke thought as he ran off in the direction of the sound village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sooner had Sasuke left when Kakashi Hatake arrived. Masking his presence, he walked towards where Naruto lay motionless. Wearing a mask, one could not actually see what emotion he held towards the lifeless boy, however he was expressing one of pity. after taking a moment to make up his mind, he jumped to go after Sasuke leaving Naruto's body there in the Valley of the End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two figures had been watching the whole exchange between Naruto and Sasuke, and were going to approach when they saw Kakashi arrive. They got ready to engage, however were surprised when he left Naruto where he was and left to go after Sasuke.

"Interesting." The first one said as he stepped out onto the river bank. He crossed over and bent down on his knees to examine the boy. "Konan it seems he's still alive, although barely."

"Really" Konan asked more of a statement than a question. "What will we do Nagato-san?"

"We are going to take him with us. It's unclear if Kakashi called for backup or not, so we should take this chance to capture the Nine Tails." Nagato said as he pointed to Naruto's corpse. "Let's get him back to Ame."

"Hai" Konan said as she picked up Naruto's body and shunshined away with Nagato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was once again inside his mindscape. The dripping of water could be heard from all around him as he stared up at a giant cage. Running his hands through his hair, he walked up to the cage and smacked one of the bars a few times.

 **"Keep down that racket! What do you want kit?"** a loud booming voice echoed from inside the cage. Naruto didn't flinch like he used to when he heard this voice. Instead he just walked through the bars of the cage and neared the source of the voice. As Naruto got closer, he could see the outline of Nine Tails swishing back and forth.

"I am sure that you've noticed but I was almost killed just now." Naruto stated as he got close enough to see the demon's face.

 **"Ah, yes, I've noticed. I've spent the last few moments healing you like usual."** The Kyuubi said as he narrowed his eyes at his jailer. **"You're so weak, it disgusts me."**

"Hai, I couldn't save Sasuke." Naruto said as his faced showed little to no emotion. The Kyuubi looked at him as he wasn't expecting Naruto to just simply take his insults. The boy had always made some sort of effort to refute what the great fox demon had to say, and to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

 **"What is wrong Kit?"** Kyuubi asked looking at Naruto.

"I couldn't save Sasuke, he almost killed me, and I've failed my mission." Naruto said as he looked up at the Kyuubi.

 **"So what? Is he not a traitor to your village?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Hai, he is, however, before I passed out and woke up here Kakashi-sensei showed up and just left me to die to go after that traitor." Naruto said as he clenched his fists in anger and shouted "He just left me there!"

 **"Kit, I am not your counselor."** Kyuubi spat as he glared at the boy in front of him. **"Do not waste my time complaining about your life."**

"I want your power Kyuubi." Naruto said. The Kyuubi let out a deep and maniacal laugh.

 **"Oh, so now you want** ** _my power?_** **That's rich Kit."** Kyuubi laughed **"What changed your mind?"**

"Konoha doesn't care about me. I have no one there worth protecting and my life will never be peaceful whilst I am there. They only see me as a means to an end." Naruto said as he stared up at the fox. Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a few moments.

 **"Alright Kit, I'll let you access my power, on one condition!"** Kyuubi yelled.

"What is your condition?" Naruto asked.

 **"I want to have access to your senses. I want to see what you see, smell what you smell."** Kyuubi said, not as ferociously as he had been speaking before **. "I've been locked in you for years now, and I have grown to miss the outside world."**

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, wondering if the fox had a hidden agenda like usual.

 **"Yes Kit, that's it."** Kyuubi said solemnly. **"You can cut the link if you are doing something 'private'. I don't necessarily want to see that stuff."**

"Alright then Kyuubi. We have a deal" Naruto said.

 **"Excellent!"** Kyuubi roared as Naruto felt a pull and found himself leaving his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amegakure - Kage Tower

Naruto awoke with a start and coughed harshly. _Where am I? What is this room?_ Naruto looked around and noticed the similarities between the Hokage's office and this place. The room was dark, like all the lights were turned off, and he could hear the feint sounds of rain falling. He was lying on a couch and staring up at the ceiling when he heard footsteps approaching. His eyes then scanned towards the door and noticed two figures standing there.

"I see you've finally awoken." The taller of the two said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked immediately on his guard. The taller of the two figures walked closer to the desk by the window in the room and looked out the window for a few moments before turning on the lamp that was on the desk. Naruto could see him more clearly now, and noticed he was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it..

"Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted standing up and getting ready to fight. The tall man regarded him for a moment before sitting down at the desk.

"Please calm down. You're not in any danger. I merely wish to talk with you." The man said not even looking at Naruto.

"Why should I believe you? The Akatsuki have been hunting me!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai, we have" the second person spoke, who Naruto now noticed was female "however, we could have killed you already, but instead we saved you from death."

Naruto looked at her silhouette in the door way for a moment before sitting back down on the couch. The woman then crossed the room herself and stood next to the man.

"My name is Nagato, I am the leader of the Akatsuki." Nagato said as he looked up at Naruto. "My companion here is Konan. She and I came upon you after your fight with the Uchiha."

Naruto looked down in shame and balled his fists in anger. He wasn't strong enough to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha.

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"We saved you because we wish to bring peace to the world." Nagato said as he stood up and moved to look out the window again. "Peace cannot be achieved while the entire world is at each other's throats. I sense that you've never experienced any sort of peace in your life, as you've lived the life of a Jinchuriki. An outcast's life."

Naruto looked distant for a moment as images of his life flashed before his eyes.

 _"Demon!"_

 _"Dead last!"_

 _"Failure"_

 _"Dobe"_

Each memory bringing more rage and sadness. Nagato looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye before continuing.

"The Akatsuki have always meant to bring peace to the world. We were founded our best friend Yahiko. He always fought hard for peace and in the end he paid for it with his life." Nagato looked emotionless and distant, however Konan looked down sadness written all over her face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"I am telling you this because I want you to join us in our quest for total peace." Nagato said as he looked to Naruto.

"Me? Joining the Akatsuki? I thought you guys were hunting me!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"We were hunting you to bring you into our organization. We never intended to hurt you unless you refused to join us." Nagato said, "If I remember correctly you did refuse when Itachi and Kisame asked you to come with them before. This is the first time a second chance has been issued."

Naruto looked lost in thought.

 _The Akatsuki wish to bring peace to the world. Normalcy. I myself am tired of conflict. People attacking me, people hating me for something I can't control. Konoha doesn't care about me. Kakashi-sensei left me for dead.._

Nagato watched Naruto closely. The boy seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto then looked up and their eyes met.

"I will join the Akatsuki and help you bring peace to this damnable world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter One - Opportunity END**

 **This is the end of MISSING's first chapter and I have to say I am surprised with myself.**

 **I have spent a lot of time reading stories on this site and was surprised to find little to no good Naruto x Konan stories that were longer and kept my interest for very long.**

 **It's going to be slow going as I am also writing my other story "Prophecy" however when I came up with this idea I had to start the story. I'm sure you guys understand what I mean.**

 **I look forward to reading your reviews and comments. If you wish to flame you can stop now. I don't care about irrelevant opinions so I am only opening myself to those worth reading.**

 **That said, I hope you enjoy my take on Naruto x Konan!**

 **AU/OC By WarrenBeck**

 **Next Chapter: Red Clouds and Missing pieces.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that only Naruto and Kakashi were sent to retrieve Sasuke. This is because I wanted the others in the village for the news about Naruto. I've also changed how Konan and Nagato acted from the cannon version. This is for me to alter the story more in the direction I want to take it.

No big deal ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter One - Red Clouds and Missing Pieces**

 **Konoha - Hokage's Office**

"Kakashi! Where's Naruto?" Tsunade shouted as she looked at the lone Jounin in her office.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has fallen in battle against Sasuke." Kakashi said with little emotion in his voice.

Tsunade immediately began to tear up. In the time she has known Naruto, he had come to be like a son to her. Finding out he has fallen in battle broke her heart.

"W-where's his body?" Tsunade asked Kakashi, tears streaming down her face.

"I am not sure, I found Naruto's body at the Valley of the End, and then pursued Sasuke. After I returned to where Naruto was he was no longer there and no trace of him being there was found." Kakashi reported back to Tsunade.

"You left him there!?" Tsunade shrieked. "WHAT IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE?"

Kakashi paled as the Hokage screamed at him. He hadn't thought to check and see if he was still alive.

"I couldn't see Naruto breathing and he had a gaping hole in his chest. Since he was clearly not alive I continued on with the mission objective." Kakashi said, shaking slightly. Tsunade understood that death is a part of a shinobi's life, and that it comes eventually, but she still wanted to see her son one last time.

"Get out of my face Kakashi. You're dismissed." Tsunade spat, and Kakashi bowed and left the Hokage to her turmoil.

After Kakashi left Shizune and Jiraya entered the room. They hadn't heard what had happened but they did pick up the fact that Tsunade was upset.

"Hime, what's going on?" Jiraya asked as he walked to the balling Hokage.

"N-Naruto is.." Tsunade began to cry as she tried to tell them the horrible news.

"Naruto? What happened?" Shizune asked.

"OUR GODSON IS DEAD" Tsunade shouted and crushed Jiraya in a huge hug, burying her face in his chest while she cried her eyes out.

Jiraya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, was dead. His apprentice was dead.

Shizune wasn't faring much better either. She had begun to cry as well and fell to her knees as she wept for her surrogate little brother.

Jiraya hugged Tsunade back and looked out the window of the Hokage's office. His eyes scanning the horizon.

 _"Naruto can't be dead. He's strong. I cannot believe the brat is dead."_ Jiraya thought to himself before letting go of Tsunade and hopping onto the window sill. "Tsunade, I am going to go find him. I will find his body."

"Bring him home.. please.." Tsunade said as she watched Jiraya nod and jump out the window."Shizune, please bring me his friends. We need to tell them what happened to Naruto"

"H-hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she exited the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later, all of Naruto's friends were gathered outside the Hokage's office wondering why they had all been called to meet with the Hokage. A majority of them thought it had to do with Sasuke coming back to the village and they were right, however for the wrong reasons. They began to discuss whether or not the Uchiha would be punished or if he'd be allowed to walk free.

Sakura was fidgeting thinking about Sasuke. After Sasuke left Sakura had begged Naruto to bring him back, and Naruto assured her he would. Naruto and Kakashi had been gone for a few days and she was worried about the outcome of their mission. Sakura was also wondering what would happen to Sasuke now that he was back. Would he be punished? She wouldn't let that happen, she loved him so she would do everything in her power to save him. Suddenly the door opened to the Hokage's office and Shizune ushered everyone inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had entered the office and greeted the Hokage, who was staring out the window of her office. Tsunade didn't even register they entered at first until Shikamaru cleared his throat. She looked at the group with very red eyes.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming." Tsunade addressed everyone as she sat down at her desk. "I have called you all here to discuss the outcome of Sasuke Uchiha's retrieval mission."

Sakura was the first to say anything.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" She shouted. Tsunade got a look of pure anger on her face and stared at the pink haired nuisance.

" _Sasuke-kun_ is a traitor to this village Sakura." Tsunade said bitterly staring the girl dead in the eyes. Sakura then looked horrified.

"That's not true! Sasuke-kun was kidnapped! He had to-" Sakura stopped as she saw Tsunade glance around the room sadness evident on her face. She glanced at each of those gathered before taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke Uchiha defected from Konohagakure and began heading towards Otogakure." Tsunade tried really hard to keep up a wall of steel around herself. She had to say this and tried her best to not show emotion. "Naruto and Kakashi were sent after him. Kakashi was attacked by sound ninja and Naruto continued on after Sasuke."

Everyone in the room was waiting for their Hokage to continue, but she seemed really conflicted. After some time and a few more deep breaths she continued.

"Naruto then confronted Sasuke at the Valley of the End. They fought and Sasuke.." she stopped for a minute her emotions showing through her mask before her dam burst and she lost control. "SASUKE KILLED NARUTO!"

All those gathered watched as their Hokage burst into tears and so did Shizune. It took them moments to register what had been said before a few of them began to cry as well. Hinata ran from the room, crying her heart out. Kiba and Shino who were shaken by the news but not nearly to the degree that Hinata was, rushed out after her to console her. Rock Lee cried while, Ten Ten, and Neji just stared at the ground. Shikamaru looked really lost. He was one of his best friends, and Sasuke, that traitor just killed him. A comrade, just like that! Ino and Choji were appalled. Sasuke had betrayed them.

Sakura was the only person who was least affected. Whatever Tsunade had said seemed to go in one ear and out the other because the next thing that was spoken was:

"What about Sasuke-kun? Is he alright?"

The room seemed to get darker while Tsunade and the rest of the Rookie Genin glared at Sakura. Sakura clearly didn't understand what Sasuke had done and was still fangirling over him. Disgusted, everyone departed except for her and Tsunade, who was giving her the deadliest stare she could muster.

"Sakura, get your head out of your ass! Sasuke just murdered your teammate Naruto! Naruto didn't even want to bother going after a traitor, but _you_ asked him to go! _You_ sent him to his _death!_ Get out of here." Tsunade shouted as the Hokage's ANBU pushed Sakura from the room.

Sakura was in shock. What Tsunade said couldn't be true, could it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Amegakure - Amekage Tower**

After agreeing to join the Akatsuki, Naruto then got to know Nagato and Konan. Nagato explained what it was like growing up in Ame for him and Konan. All of them being orphans, understood what it was like growing up without their parents. The loss they all suffered effected them greatly, though differently. Nagato and Konan lost their parents during the Second Shinobi war and vowed to bring peace to the world. In Naruto's case, he never knew his parents and that bothered him. He never had a family to lean on at all during his life. The closest person he had to family was the Sandaime and Godaime Hokages. After talking further, Naruto expressed that he was really tired and wished to rest. Konan then told him to follow her.

"Come with me Naruto." Konan said and they walked out of the room leaving Nagato there by himself. He looked out the window of his office. _Naruto is just like you Yahiko. He's made such an impression on Konan and I in such a short amount of time..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This will be your quarters." Konan said as she and Naruto stepped into one of the rooms in the kage tower.

Naruto was astounded. It was a large apartment, completely filled with furniture and had a kitchen, bedroom, and a shower. There was also a balcony to be accessed that overlooked Amegakure. He thought it was one of the best views he'd ever seen in his life.

Konan silently watched him stare out over the village lost in his thoughts. Knowing Naruto was a Jinchuriki and an orphan, she had guessed that he hadn't lived an easy life, much like her. There was a sadness to his eyes and she had guessed that Konoha had really did a number on him over the years. Ame was definitely a better fit for him. Not many knew, but she considered Ame a family to be protected, and now that Naruto joined the Akatsuki that meant him too.

"Konan" Naruto said as he turned to look at her.

"Hai?" Konan said as she stared into his blue eyes. She had never seen eyes like it. They were such a vibrant blue, deep like an ocean. She glanced down the rest of his face and saw that he was speaking again, but she had missed what he said. "huh?"

"I said thank you." Naruto said as he looked back at her. "I've never lived anywhere like this back in Konoha and you and Nagato have already shown me that I will enjoy my time here. I was never able to connect to people like this back in Konoha."

"You're very welcome Naruto," Konan said before smiling. She hadn't smiled in a long time, and looking at Naruto made her happy. Almost like when she looked at.. her smile faded back to a frown and she looked down. "Please get some rest. You're training starts tomorrow. We have to prepare you for your future."

"Hai, good night Konan." Naruto said as he went to the bedroom. Konan shunshined out of his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Naruto awoke at five in the morning, like usual. After his talk with Kyuubi, he was given more access to the demon's powers, and had been given a significant boost in power and speed, however he now needed to train in order to get used to his new abilities.

He made his way to the shower before stepping in and thinking about the recent changes in his life. After being almost killed by Sasuke, he'd become a missing ninja. He met two people he already considered to be his good friends and he was actually happy. He has joined the Akatsuki to help them bring peace to the world, and he was more than happy to help them accomplish that goal.

After his shower, he walked back into his living area and spotted a parcel on the kitchen counter. As he got closer he noticed a note on said parcel and picked it up to read it.

 _Naruto,_

 _In this parcel are is your new uniform. As well as some supplies in scrolls._

 _Please get all of your gear and meet me in the Amekage's office._

 _~Konan_

Naruto smiled at the note and opened the parcel. Inside he found black shinobi pants, black sandals, a black turtle neck, and of course the famous Akatsuki robes. He places his hand on the robes and took a deep breath. This was it. He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. Being a young teenager, he thought he was pretty cool looking. The only thing that ruined the visage was his headband. It was the only thing tying him to his old life, his old village. As a missing ninja, he should get rid of the headband to show that he doesn't show allegiance to Konoha any longer, however he also felt that it would be a nice memento to the past. He'd have to talk to Konan about it later. Deciding to not waste anymore time, he left his new apartment for the Amekage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he approached the office he noticed no shinobi protecting the Amekage. Back in Konoha, the Hokage always had ANBU surrounding her office to protect the Hokage's files and of course the Hokage themselves. When he reached the door, he knocked and waited to be summoned. After a few moments he heard Nagato say he could enter. Upon walking in he greeted him.

"Hello Nagato-sama. Where's Konan-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Nagato raised his eyebrow at -sensei being added onto Konan's name, and then remembered that they she was going to train Naruto to be stronger. The Akatsuki are all S class criminals after all.

"Hello Naruto-san. She should be here shortly." Nagato said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Naruto nodded and went to go sit down on the couch he had awoken on the day prior. He then looked over to Nagato to see he still had his eyes closed.

 _"Nagato sure had a lot of paper work to do, just like the Hokage, he must never get a chance to rest."_ Naruto thought as he looked him up and down a few times.

"I never do get to rest. Being the leader of Amegakure and the Akatsuki, I rarely get to sleep or relax." Nagato said, almost like he read Naruto's thoughts, which surprised the boy, but Nagato didn't notice. The two of them sat in silence for ten more minutes before Konan entered the room.

"Nagato, I am sorry I am late, I was fetching Naruto's ring." Konan said as she walked over to Nagato who took the ring from her and examined it before giving it back to her. Konan then walked over to Naruto and handed him the ring.

"Naruto, this ring is special to all Akatsuki members. It has a use other than signifying that you are one of us, Nagato will explain that to you at a later time, however you must guard this ring with your life. Do you understand?" Konan asked Naruto.

"Hai Konan-sensei, I understand." Naruto said as he nodded his head. Konan cocked an eyebrow at having sensei added on to the end of her name, but decided to say nothing.

"Alright, your ring's Sky. It used to be worn by a former member of ours, however he didn't betrayed us and we took it back from him. This ring is to be worn on your left hand's little finger." Konan instructed as she handed Naruto the ring. Naruto accepted the ring and smiled before putting it on. Nagato nodded his head before speaking.

"Naruto as a member of the Akatsuki we are going to have to get you up to par with the other members. That said, we're going to make you an S ranked shinobi."

"Great, I can't wait to get stronger." Naruto said as he imagined what he'd be capable of by the end of his training.

"I am glad you are so enthusiastic Naruto, however this will take a while, even with your chakra capacity and knowledge of the Rasengan, you have a lot of work ahead of you." Nagato said as he Naruto in the eye. He then looked to Konan. "Konan, you are to train him. Take as much time as you need, however that doesn't mean we can afford to stay idle to long."

"Hai Nagato," Konan bowed to Nagato before turning to Naruto. "Come Naruto, you have much to learn."

Both Konan and Naruto had left, leaving Nagato by himself once again closing his eyes and sighing to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Two - Red Clouds and Missing Pieces END**

 **This has been Chapter Two of MISSING. Konoha has learned of Naruto's death/disappearance. I really dislike Sakura as a character, pretty much because she's a bitch, but I digress. Not everyone was as close to Naruto in Konoha, however they still respected the fact that he was a comrade and Sasuke killing him marked him even further as a traitor.**

 **Also, I decided to give Naruto Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring because he is not in the Akatsuki any longer.**

 **Next chapter has a time skip, to about a year later. This year skip is because I really hate reading about Naruto training. Sometimes it's needed, but for the most part it is unnecessary. At this point, before the time skip, Naruto is high C level, which is chunin level, and Sasuke is the same. After the skip he will be B ranked, and average jounin level. There also will be some action next chapter.**

 **Also his relationship with Konan and Nagato will have deepened and they are more familiar with one another.**

 **Reviews are welcome. I've been writing pretty much the entire first day MISSING has been out, and finished this chapter and have begun the next one, so I will update again ASAP.**

 **AU/OC by WarrenBeck**

 **Next Chapter: Growth**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember there has been a time skip between Chapters Two and Three. Naruto has gotten much stronger, but not as strong as everyone else in the Akatsuki... Yet. Also, after thinking of some plot devices to make the story a bit more interesting, I think I have finally figured out a way to get Naruto to encounter Konoha again, although that won't be for a while yet.

Without further interruption, I give you Chapter Three of MISSING! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Three - Growth**

 **Amegakure - Top of the Amekage Tower**

Naruto had begun to love the never ending rain that was drenching Amegakure. Sure, there was rain back in Konoha, however there wasn't anything like this. Naruto thought the rain was like a mask that covered all of the sadness in the world, much like his own 'happy go lucky' facade. He was glad he didn't have to put up that facade any longer. Naruto could just be Naruto, without having to fake it.

It's been one year since Naruto joined the Akatsuki and he's been training nonstop for the entire year. He had gotten to know Nagato and Konan to the point where he considered them to be family. Konan had said that Naruto was now an average jounin level shinobi, with at least a B rank in the bingo book, if he was ever to be in one, that is.

Konan was nearby watching the blonde stand in the rain on top of the Amekage Tower. He always came up here when he wanted to think, and after looking for him for a while one day, she came here and watched him. She never approached him. Konan would just sit there for a while watching Naruto stare out over Amegakure. She could never spend time alone with him though. Her heart fell heavy whenever he would ask her to hang out and she would make up an excuse to not hang out with him.

Konan sometimes would notice similarities between Yahiko and Naruto. They had the same outlook on life, they shared facial expressions, and they even said the same things. If Konan didn't know any better, she would say that Naruto was the reincarnation of Yahiko. She was pretty sure Nagato noticed it as well. Sometimes after Naruto would leave them alone Nagato would comment on his antics and it seemed that he was having a hard time focusing on his duties afterwords.

"Konan-san, I know you're there. You don't have to hide inside come on out." Naruto said while looking at the doorway behind him from the corner of his eye.

Konan blushed a little and walked out into the rain with her head bowed so Naruto couldn't see her blush. Naruto turned around to face her with a huge smile on his face.

"Naruto-san, you need to get ready. We are to report to Nagato and get ready for our next mission." Konan said as she tried to get her emotions under control. Why did Naruto have to look at her like that?

"Alright Konan-san. I will meet you there." Naruto said as he walked past Konan and headed to his apartment to get ready. After he was a fair bit behind her, he turned back to face her."I know you were watching me Konan-san."

Konan's blush suddenly appeared again and she quickly shunshined away from the area. Satisfied that he had teased her, Naruto turned and continued on his way. After gathering his stuff, he met Konan in Nagato's office.

"You two are going to be going on a mission for the next few months." Nagato said as looked at his two friends.

"What is our assignment Nagato-sama?" Konan asked.

"You and Naruto are going to be scouting Kiri for the Sanbi. You are to leave immediately" Nagato said looking at a file on his desk.

"Hai, Nagato-sama." Konan picked up the file and read over the information quickly before handing the file to Naruto, who looked at it for a few moments before placing the file back on Nagato's desk.

"Nagato-san, what are we to do if we encounter Kiri shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"You two are to do whatever it takes to get information on the Sanbi. We know that Kiri is currently in a civil war. We can expect that people will be on edge." Nagato said sighing deeply and coughed. Konan and Naruto looked at him and then bowed.

"We shall complete our objective Nagato-sama" Konan said before stepping out of the room. Naruto lingered for a moment.

"Nagato-san.." Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-san?" Nagato asked.

"If Kiri is in a civil war, shouldn't we try to stop the war?" Naruto asked in return. Nagato looked thoughtful for a moment.

"At this point and time I would say no." Nagato said and looked out the office window. "If we helped to end the war it would assist us in bringing about peace, however, if we were to assist either side in the war it would paint a large target on our backs and secrecy is the best policy for the Akatsuki."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thank you for clearing that up for me Nagato-san." Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto-san." Before looking down in thought. Naruto made to leave once again and Nagato stopped him.

"What is it N-Nagato-san?" Naruto asked kind of startled at how fast Nagato had moved. Nagato looked deeply into Naruto's eyes as if he was searching for the answer to some deep question.

"Please look out for Konan-chan." Nagato said before he coughed and returned to his desk.

"Hai, Nagato-san. I will make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Naruto said with a smile finally leaving the office.

 _"Naruto please look out for Konan-chan. I fear that being in a war zone would be too much for her.. especially after Yahiko.."_ Nagato thought before coughing some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha - Hokage Tower**

 _"It's been an entire year since Naruto died. I miss him so much."_ Tsunade thought to herself while she looked out the window of her office.

Tsunade spent a lot of time staring out of the village since Naruto's death, constantly watching all of the village's gates. She thought that if she looked hard enough, she could see the blonde boy coming home. A knock at her door broke her concentration, and she turned to face the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said flatly.

After she gave them clearence, Team Asume filed inside and stood at attention.

"Today you are all to prepare for a long term mission. Kiri's rebel forces have called for Konoha's aid, and while I cannot allow us to fight in the war, you are to protect a group of medics while they attend to the rebel force's wounded forces" Tsunade said passing a file to Asuma, who looked it over briefly.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Alright team, go home get packed and meet me by the East gate. We're going to Water country." Asuma said before all of Team Asuma bowed and left to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Konoha - East Gate**

After packing for a long trip, Team Asuma met up with a group of medic ninja at the East gate. Making sure that everyone was ready to leave, they started out on the their journey. Since all of the people in their group were shinobi, they took to the trees which allowed them to move much quicker across Fire Country to reach the border.

Shikamaru generally was not really talkative, even more so now that his friend Naruto was killed in action. It was the first time that one of his friends died in battle and even though he made it hard to notice, it shook him to the core. Since the day he found out, he stopped cloud watching, and started really getting into his training. He was no longer calm and collected, now he was easily irritated and found himself to be lonely. Asuma was the only one to get him to talk at all, and that was only during missions.

Ino and Choji were more talkative after Naruto died. Instead of shutting in their emotions like Shikamaru did, Ino and Choji decided that they shouldn't take life for granted tried their best to be friends, which was working out just swell. Ino realized that there was more to Choji than just the overweight kid who ate all the time, and Choji was just happy to have someone to talk to.

After a few hours of travel, Asuma decided to halt the group and set up camp for the evening. He and the rest of Team Asuma set up the tents while the medics gathered some firewood and water. After the tents were setup and dinner was eatten, Asuma told the medics to get some rest and that he and Shikamaru would take the first watch.

Shikamaru laid some traps on his side of the camp and then hopped up into a tree. Asuma had just finished setting his traps and sat down on a downed log and pulled out a cigarette. The two sat in silence for a long time. Asuma thought he should try to talk to the boy, as he had been shutting himself away from the team in recent months.

"Shikamaru, can you come here a minute?" Asuma called out to Shikamaru.

"hn" Shikamaru grunted as he hopped down out of his tree and walked over to Asuma.

"Please, sit down" Asuma motioned to Shikamaru that he wanted him to sit. Shikamaru let out a sigh and sat down next to the man.

"Shikamaru, why are you being so distant to your team mates?" Asuma asked, taking a drag on his cigarette. "You work well enough with them as a team, but you barely say a word to them outside of missions."

"I don't really feel like talking to anyone, I guess" Shikamaru said looking at the ground. Asuma looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"It seems like you are troubled by something. Do you want to talk about it?" Asuma asked.

"Nope, I do not wish to speak of it." Shikamaru said before getting up and walking back to his tree. Asuma looked at his retreating form and took another long drag on his cigarette.

 _"This is going to be a long mission."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Land of Waves - Outskirts**

Konan and Naruto had been traveling for nearly two days straight without stopping, and both of them were getting quite worn out. Once they reached the Land of Waves, they decided to setup camp for the night.

"Right here is fine Naruto-san. We can setup camp here for the night." Konan said unsealing her tent from a scroll.

"Hai, sounds good Konan-san." Naruto said unsealing his tent as well before setting it up near Konan's tent. After his tent was setup Naruto left to collect firewood. When he returned Konan had already collected water and was ready to prepare their meal.

"That sure does smell good Konan-san. I had no idea you could cook." Naruto said, inspecting the rabbit Konan had been cooking.

"Hai, I can cook." Konan said, before eating silently once again. Naruto stared at her for a moment and then bit into his rabbit. It tasted wonderful, she must have spent a lot of time learning how to cook like that.

"It tastes wonderful Konan-san." Naruto said smiling at Konan. Konan blushed a bit before continuing on with her emotionless mask. Naruto frowned at that. She had opened up to him more and more over the last year, but whenever they were alone together she put up this wall around herself. Did she not like him? Did she hate him for what he carried inside him? No, that couldn't be it. She and Nagato wouldn't have saved him had that been the case. What was wrong? Naruto's musings were cut short when Konan stood up.

"I will take first watch. Get some rest Naruto-san." Konan said before disappearing in a paper shunshin. Naruto finished what was left of his meal and returned to his tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Naruto was awoken by the sound of someone talking. After merging senses with the Kyuubi, Naruto had gained a heightened sense of smell, sound, and vision, which depending on the circumstances could be either a blessing or a curse.

Naruto was instantly on guard and got steeled himself for a fight. Sneaking out of his tent using his stealth abilities, he crept out of his tent and disappeared into the night heading towards the voice. Naruto then came upon a clearing that opened onto the ocean. It was one of the most beautiful sites he's ever seen, a view rivaling even the city from atop the Amekage tower.

After watching the scenery for a few seconds, he remembered his reason for being out here and instantly went back into stealth mode. The voice was coming from down on the beach in front of him. Preparing his kunai, he crept forward. Nearing closer to where the voice was coming from he was able to recognize the voice. It was Konan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan had stood staring out over the ocean. Something about the sound of the water sloshing back and forth and the view of the moon's reflection on the water soothed the blue haired angel. Konan thought it was one of the most peaceful sights she'd ever witnessed.

"Peace" Konan said to herself quietly. That word meant a lot to her. It was something she strived to bring to the world. She based her life around the idea of finding peace. Konan's one true purpose in life was to bring peace to the world. She would let nothing get in the way of her goal of peace- his goal of peace...

Visions of her past flashed past her eyes. Pain shot through her head and suddenly she was face to face with something she'd never wanted to see again.

 _She was being held, blade at her throat by none other than Hanzo the Salamander. In front of her best friend Nagato and her lover Yahiko stared wide eyed at Hanzo holding her captive, an evil sneer painted across his face. Nagato had pulled a Kunai out of his robes as he stared daggers at Hanzo._

 _"Hanzo! What is this?" Yahiko screamed._

 _"You Akatsuki are a threat to my rule!" Hanzo said as he chuckled darkly._

 _"You betrayed us." Nagato growled._

 _"Yes I betrayed you... hahaha..." Hanzo said as he brought his blade close to Konan's throat. Yahiko and Nagato both flinched. Hanzo then looked into Nagato's eyes before nodding his head at Yahiko. "I will kill her unless you kill him."_

 _"You monster!" Nagato screamed, however he didn't move. He was rooted to the spot, being forced to make an impossible decision. Yahiko looked to Nagato before taking a deep breath._

 _Konan watched on in horror as her lover, and best friend Yahiko ran and impaled himself on Nagato's kunai. Nagato immediately tensed up and screamed out in protest, and Yahiko then pulled him into his embrace. Hanzo kicked Konan into them and walked away a few feet, giving them some space._

 _"Y-Yahiko, why d-did you do that? Nagato asked the man he was holding in his leaned his head forward onto Nagato's shoulder._

 _"I did it b-because you and K-konan-chan m-must carry on our m-mission for peace." Yahiko said as he slowly closed his eyes. Slowly Nagato laid down Yahiko's body next to Konan as she crawled over to him._

 _"Y-Yahiko! No, you can't die! We have to bring about peace tog-together!" Konan wailed as she shook Yahiko's lifeless body. Rain cascaded down around them and Nagato stared at the ground in shock._

Konan was crying out for Yahiko. Begging for him to come back. Naruto saw the frantic state she was in and rushed forward.

"Konan-san, Konan-san!" Naruto said running to her and holding her from running out into the ocean. "Konan-san, please, control yourself!"

"Yahiko.." Konan looked at Naruto with clouded eyes before running and embracing him with all of her being.

Naruto was stunned. Konan was _embracing him_ and calling him _Yahiko._ Who is Yahiko? Naruto decided he would ask Nagato when he returned, however right now there was a more pressing issue that needed to be dealt with.

"Konan-chan" Naruto said holding Konan while she cried into his chest. "I-It's me! Naruto!"

Konan then stopped crying and looked up into Naruto's eyes and realization hit her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Konan shrieked as she shoved Naruto back away from her and walked away. She tried to not show it, but she was hyperventilating and tears were falling down her face as she walked past Naruto.

Naruto was once again stunned silent as he processed what just happened. Konan had one of the most violent mood swings Naruto had ever witnessed, next to Tsunade, and to be honest he was scared. He'd have to ask her what that was all about, but she needed time to cool off so he let her be for a while.

When he made it back to their camp, Konan had gone into her tent to rest, and Naruto took watch.

 _"Sleep well Konan-san"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Three - Growth END.**

 **This has been Chapter Three of MISSING. Naruto and Konan are going to Kiri to scout around for the Sanbi Jinchuriki, and Team Asuma is being sent to aid the rebel forces! Will they encounter one another? What will happen if the two groups meet? What was up with Konan's weird flashback? What will this mean for Naruto and Konan as a team?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading what you think about the story!**

 **Ja!**

 **Also, next chapter I am going to be introducing my Beta! He and I are going to be writing MISSING from now on, and we have a lot in store for you! We hope to make this one of the best stories we can!**

 **AU/OC by WarrenBeck**

 **Next Chapter: Strain.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Really happy that people are interested in my story! I enjoy seeing a lot of people following my story and adding it to their favorites! This chapter is more focused on the after math of Naruto and Konan's encounter.

you Without further interruption, I give Chapter Four of MISSING! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Four - Strain**

After their 'encounter' the previous evening, Naruto and Konan had gone into a nearby town and purchased tickets for a ferry ride that would give them passage to Water Country. Konan had purchased the tickets whilst Naruto went into town and bought enough necessities to last them quite a long time, as their mission called for them to be in hostile territory for a while.

Naruto was walking back to Konan in a bit of a daze. Last night, Naruto had seen a side of Konan he'd never thought existed. Konan actually seemed.. upset? Well, of course she was upset. She was crying and screaming. Naruto replayed the scene in his head and stopped moving as he remembered what Konan had called him.

 _'Yahiko...'_

Why had Konan called Naruto that? There was definitely more to this Yahiko person, but he couldn't ask Konan about them. That could set her off again, and he didn't want to strain their relationship anymore than he already has. Naruto finally made it back to Konan and the two boarded the ferry to Kiri.

Naruto and Konan had gotten themselves comfortable, away from the other passengers. They didn't want anyone to recognize them and decided to use henges to keep their identities hidden. Naruto looked around at the passengers and sighed, looking back to Konan. She looked out to sea and didn't once glance at Naruto.

Konan had been like this ever since the incident. She wouldn't look, or talk to Naruto unless it was absolutely necessary. She always had this far off, distant look to her eyes, as well as being really tense and frowning constantly. Naruto was really worried about her, but he couldn't do anything about it now. They were approaching one of Kiri's ports.

"Konan-san" Naruto whispered "we are almost at the docks."

Konan was broken from whatever trance she was in, and looked to the dock.

"Thanks for the update Naruto-san." Konan said before walking away.

Naruto frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Water Country - Docks**

After the ferry was docked and everyone got off, Naruto and Konan slipped into the crowds of people. The trip by ferry didn't take very long, and they hadn't lost much time but now they had to get a feel for Kiri.

"Where to now Konan-san?" Naruto asked looking around him.

"We need to get out of this town and make our way towards Kirigakure." Konan said, looking at the few Kiri shinobi walking the streets.

"Alright, let's go" Naruto said as he began to walk down the road towards one of the town exits.

Konan followed him, watching for any signs of detection. So far the Kiri shinobi were unaware of their presence in the port town, and she wanted to keep it that way. As they neared the end of the road, a group of three Kiri shinobi landed on the ground in front of Naruto. The leader of the trio stepped forward.

"Identification please."

Naruto looked at Konan from the corner of his eye and she nodded slightly. Looking back at the group in front of him he pulled out his wallet and showed the leader his credentials. He scanned over the ID quickly and nodded returning it to Naruto before looking to Konan. Konan showed the man her ID as well and he did the same as with Naruto before turning back to the two shinobi behind him and walked away. Naruto looked to Konan, and she nodded to him telling him to keep his guard up. Something wasn't right.

The two made their way out of the town. After walking at a slow pace for a half hour, Konan and Naruto noticed they were being followed. Konan had guessed that it was the three Kiri shinobi they encountered before leaving the town. Naruto thoughts were similar. Naruto paused in his tracks, turned grabbing Konan's arm and pulling her off into the woods. Naruto knew the three guests would follow them off into the woods away from any passerby. Once Naruto had gotten to a nice open clearing off the road he stopped, and turned the approaching shinobi.

"You can come out, we know you're following us. " Naruto called out, as he unsheathed a kunai and watched as the three shinobi descend from the tree tops to the field. The three shinobi watched Naruto and Konan and they all bared their own kunai.

"So you sensed us, as I feared you would but it cannot be helped now. We know those IDs were faked and for that we need to take you in for questioning." The leader of the shinobi said as he stood tall and carefully watched Naruto's movements. Naruto softly snickered as Konan and he dropped their henges. The realization struck the three shinobi as their battle stances changed with more intensity. "Ah, missing nin… seems questions are the least of our concerns now."

"Just leave and you don't need your asses handed to you. " Naruto said, as his muscles prepared for the impending fight.

"What and let two missing nin just roam our land? Fat chance." The leader replied as he made a small motion with his hand. The smallest of the three shinobi then moved and rushed at Naruto, their kunai clashing as Naruto kicked him back. Naruto began to stretch his shoulders, spinning his arms in small circles, smiling.

"Ah, a chance to stretch after being cooped up on that ferry." Naruto said, as he rushed at the smallest shinobi with blinding speed. The two's kunai clashed again sending sparks flying, the force of Naruto's swing and movements had the two nearly face to face. As the clash began, the second shinobi rushed at Naruto's back, Naruto proceeded to do a flip over the smallest shinobi and kick him into the second one.

The leader of the trio of shinobi then began to move at Konan as his two comrades began to get up and dust themselves off. Naruto quickly dashed between the leader and Konan, and knocked the leader off his feet. The two shinobis then decided to rush Naruto simultaneously, as they were within range Naruto ducked and swept both of their legs out with a precise kick. The two shinobi then hit the ground with a very hard and forceful impact. Naruto then turned to the leader and gave him a quick strong kick to the back of the head, swiftly breaking his neck. Naruto then plunged two kunai into the back of the two other shinobi's, piercing their hearts.

"Whew – what a fight huh? " Naruto said as he turned to Konan. Konan had already silently begun walking back towards the road. ' _What is her deal?'_

Frowning Naruto ran to catch up to Konan. After he had caught up to her, Naruto noticed that she still wasn't willing to look at him. In all of their time together Konan had never been like this and it was really getting to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Land of Waves - Docks**

Team Asuma had just recently arrived in Wave country with the medic ninja they were supposed to be protecting. Shikamaru volunteered to go and purchase tickets for all of the ninja for a ferry ride over to water country. Anything to get himself away from his team. After purchasing all the tickets necessary, he met his group by the ferry and they all boarded.

"Good job getting the tickets Shikamaru, alright everyone, stick together, we have no idea who else is going to be on board. Try not to bring any unwanted attention to the medics or yourselves." Asuma said as the group made themselves comfortable on the ferry. "So Shikamaru, what do you think of this civil war in Kiri?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said leaning over the side of the ferry staring into the water, not the least bit interested in anything else.

"Are you worried or anything? I mean, I am your sensei, so if you need to talk to anyone I am here, and so are Ino and Choji." Asuma said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me" Shikamaru said before standing up straight and turning around. Shikamaru walked off and away from the group to be by himself. Asuma watched him walk away with a frown on his face before sighing.

 _'troublesome indeed'_ Asuma thought to himself before turning to see Ino and Choji looking at Shikamaru's retreating form.

"Sensei, what's wrong with Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange this entire trip" Choji said holding a bag of chips.

"I wish I knew myself. Keep an eye out for him you two" Asuma said lighting a cigarette.

"Yes sensei." both Ino and Choji said in unison before walking off after their pineapple haired friend.

 _'Now that I think about it, Shikamaru is acting like Kakashi did back then..'_ Asuma thought, scratching his beard before he narrowed his eyes. _'I wonder if Naruto has anything to do with this..'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Konan had been walking for a long time after their encounter with the Kiri shinobi. Not a single word was spoken since then, and to Naruto the silence was deafening. Every few minutes, he'd look at Konan to see that she was on auto pilot. Just staring straight ahead, no visible emotion on her face. Naruto couldn't think of any other instance where Konan had acted like this.

Naruto had trained under Konan and Nagato for the last year, and he had really improved. Not just in his shinobi abilities, but also in his social skills. In the last year, he never had to wear his mask. He never had to hide who he actually was from anyone. He'd spend every day training with Konan and Nagato, and after they'd finish training, they'd spend time coming up with plans for the future. Thinking about those talks brought a smile to his face.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Whew, I am beat. Konan-san, why are you such a slave driver?" Naruto asked as the group entered the Amekage's office._

 _"You need to improve quickly as possible Naruto-san" Konan said sitting in a chair next to Nagato, who was sitting at his desk._

 _"I know that" Naruto said as he fell face first onto the couch. Nagato looked over at Naruto and smiled._

 _"Oi, Nagato-san, Konan-san, what are your plans for after we bring peace to this world?" Naruto asked as he flipped over and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Nagato leaned back in his chair, deep in thought, and Konan narrowed her eyes. There was silence between the three for a few moments before Nagato spoke._

 _"I'd like to retire and move to the country. Somewhere away from people, however not totally secluded." Nagato said nodding his head slowly. Konan and Naruto watched him before smiling._

 _"What about you Konan-san? What are your plans for the future?" Naruto asked turning his gaze to meet hers._

 _"I think I will stay here and watch over the people of Ame." Konan said looking out the office window. "I've been watching over Amegakure for so long now I am not sure what else I could do other than that."_

 _Naruto frowned at that, sure Amegakure was a great village, and has been his home for a while now, however, after all the unnecessary fighting in the world ends, you should have something to fall back on. If things went their way, shinobi will be not needed. Everyone will be united, under one ideal. Peace._

 _"After this is all over, I want a family." Naruto said looking back up at the ceiling, a smile plastered on his face as he thought about his possible future with his own family. Nagato and Konan looked back to him, smiles on their faces. After getting to know about Naruto's life growing up, they understood why he wanted such a normal thing. Naruto's life had been anything but normal, and having his own family he'd find his own peace._

 _"That's a great dream Naruto-san" Nagato said smiling. Konan nodded her head in agreement. Naruto smiled back at the two before sitting up._

 _"We will succeed. I know we will. I'll talk to you guys later, I am beat." Naruto said before standing up and walking out the door waving his hand._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Naruto new that their plan would work out in the end, not much could stop a group of S ranked shinobi united under one goal, and he'd do everything in his power to make their ideal a reality, even if it meant sacrificing himself for it to work. He hoped it didn't come to that though, he really would like to start a family some day. The only secondary objective he had at the moment was to figure out what was wrong with Konan.

Konan had been walking ahead of Naruto for a while now, and could feel his eyes on her. Her head was in a daze. After the episode she had with him before they arrived in water country, she found it hard to look or talk to Naruto. She figured if she interacted with him anymore than necessary she'd relapse. She felt bad ignoring him, but it was for the best. She didn't want to do anything she might regret later on.

Both ninja were caught out of their musings when they felt multiple chakra signatures up ahead. It seemed that they'd walked straight into a battlefield.

"Konan-san, I will observe the battle, to see if the jinchuriki is among the shinobi fighting." Naruto said moving ahead to watch the battle. Konan stood where she was contemplating whether she should follow or not.

As soon as Naruto felt the chakra signatures up ahead he knew he'd have to be careful with Konan. Nagato had told him before they left, and he knew that he needed to take point before Konan had another episode.

As Naruto neared the are all of the chakra signatures dissipated. He narrowed his eyes and got closer. When he passed some trees he found a war torn field, filled with dead shinobi. Only this couldn't be a normal battle, this looked like a slaughter. Scanning the battlefield, Naruto noticed civilian children's bodies amongst the dead.

 _'Oh no..'_

At that moment, Konan caught up to him. Taking in the view of the battlefield, Konan frowned, until she saw the children. Immediately she showed signs of anger, frustration, and sadness. Naruto looked into her eyes frowning as well.

 _'Definitely a slaughter.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Four - Strain END**

 **This has been chapter four of MISSING. Naruto and Konan have discovered murdered civilians, and Team Asuma is on its way to Water Country.**

 **This chapter also tested out my new beta/co author, TheStrangeCompanion.**

 **Ja!**

 **AU/OC by WarrenBeck**

 **Next Chapter: Outrage**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has a more in depth look at Naruto's new skill! That said, I hope you enjoy one of the longer fight scenes I've been working on. If you have any input on how to make these scenes better in the future, I am open to suggestions!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Without further interruption, I give Chapter Five of MISSING! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Five - Outrage**

The 'battlefield' was littered with the bodies of civilians and shinobi alike, all of which showed signs of being executed, with little to no resistance. A majority of the bodies had slashes across their throats, others suffered from stab wounds. The shinobi among the bodies seemed to be killed by suiton jutsu, which is the calling card of Kiri shinobi. Speaking of the Kiri shinobi, they weren't too interested in covering their tracks because Konan had noticed footprints leading away from the area. Before Naruto could stop her Konan ran off in the direction the footprints were heading.

"Shit" Naruto said as he took off after her. Nagato would not forgive him if something happened to Konan whilst on this mission and he definitely did not want to make an enemy out of him.

"Konan-san please wait up!" Naruto said trying to catch up to the fleeing woman.

"This is unforgivable." Konan stated, venom evident in her voice.

"I agree, but we can't just rush into whatever this is. Nagato-san told us not to get involved with the civil war" Naruto said as he ran up to Konan's side.

"We strive to bring peace to the world Naruto." Konan said, surprising Naruto by dropping the honorific. "If we do not do something more innocents will die"

Naruto was really conflicted. He trully did want to help out Kiri, and assist in ending the civil war, as it would be a great step towards peace. However he did not want to abandon his objective. This was his first mission outside of Ame for the Akatsuki, and it would reflect badly on them if they were to go against Nagato's orders. He looked over to Konan. She was still showing signs of anger and sadness, however she was also expressing determination. Deciding that she was going to do this even if Naruto didn't help, he came to his decision.

"Konan-san" Naruto said bringing her attention to him.

"What will you do Naruto?" Konan said as she looked into his eyes.

"We are not fit to bring peace to this world if we stand by idle whilst innocents are being murdered for something they have no control over. Nagato-san may not have wanted us to interfere but I could not allow this to weigh on my conscience. Naruto said, staring back into her eyes.

Konan smiled for the first time since the incident and felt her heart flutter at Naruto's words. _He reminds me so much of you Yahiko.. it scares me._ The two continued following the footprints and came to the edge of a camp. Sneaking off into the bushes, the two observed the camp.

"It seems that this camp has prisoners left" Naruto said pointing to the middle of the camp where there were three posts sticking up out of the ground, all with a person chained to it. Naruto scowled as he noticed the person on the far right post was a small girl, who couldn't possibly be more than five years old. Naruto felt rage building inside him but forced it down so that he didn't blow his cover to early.

Konan saw this and put a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that she was there with him. Naruto turned to her and nodded looking back at the camp.

"I can sense at least 24 shinobi inside the camp, and judging by their chakra, I'd say at least two thirds of them are chunin level." Konan said, glancing around the camp. "We should try to work our way in, taking out all of the guards from the entrances first, making the escape easier for the captives."

Naruto nodded thinking that it was a solid plan, and with his shadow clones this would be a lot easier. As soon as they were about to put their plan a large man came walking out of one of the tents in the camp walking straight for the posts in the middle of the camp.

The man had a large build, and was wearing ANBU armor with a Kiri ANBU mask over his face. On his back he had two swords wrapped up in bandages. Naruto watched him intently as he strode over to the posts.

"You miserable insects enjoying yourselves?" The man asked the three people chained to the posts. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us?" The young girl called out to the man.

"Hahahaha, why? Because you filthy insects are tainted." The man said laughing.

"Please let us go!" One of the other captives yelled and the man stopped laughing and walked over to the man. When he reached the man he grabbed the man by his throat and leaned in to look him in the eyes.

"I will let you go over to the other side" The man said as he growled at the captive man. "and to send you off I will prepare the best funeral for you!"

Doing some hand signs, the man created three different holes in the ground. Walking up to the captive in the middle he broke the chains holding him in place. The captive began to squirm and the man picked him up by his throat again.

"It seems that you are eager to participate" He said as he laughed and threw the man in one of the holes. "Now then.. DIE"

Performing more hand signs, the hole the man was in was covered with more earth and then the man crushed the earth splattering the man all over the inside of the hole.

"Now that was a wonderful funeral! Don't you agree little lady?" He said walking up to the small girl and grabbing her by her throat. Naruto couldn't stand by idly anymore and rushed the man and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Dropping the girl, the man flew backwards and cursed. As he brought his eyes up to meet the person who had the audacity to attack him, he noticed that his ANBU mask had cracked and was falling apart.

Naruto stood ten feet away from him in front of the little girl. slitted eyes glowing red, chakra visibly rolling off his body. Konan landed on the ground next to him, breaking the little girl and the other captive off the posts, and shunshining away with both of them. She returned seconds later and began dispatching the other Kiri shinobi in the camp. Naruto and the strange ninja were glaring daggers at one another.

"Who are you?" The man asked Naruto.

"It's rude not to give your name first when asking another for theirs." Naruto said, balling up his fists.

"Hehehe, I like you gaki... My name is Raiga Kurosuki, member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist" Raiga said bowing to the his new opponent.

"My name is Naruto, and sorry to say, but the feeling is not mutual." Naruto said cracking his knuckles and releasing a large amount of Killing Intent, directing it at Raiga, who flinched slightly. "Anyone who threatens children deserves to suffer in my book."

"Well then, it seems you are strong.. I SHALL GIVE YOU AN EXCELLENT FUNERAL!" Raiga said, unfurling the bandages surrounding the two swords on his back before rushing Naruto head on.

Pulling out a pair of kunai, Naruto parried Raiga's swords, although with the force behind his swings, he couldn't keep doing this for long. Naruto then attempted to kick Raiga, only to be blocked by Raiga. Jumping back, Naruto started quickly doing hand signs.

 **"Futon: Air bullets!"** Naruto shouted as a many bullets of air shot at Raiga with impressive speed and power.

Raiga quickly dodged to the side as to avoid the bullets before channeling lightning through his twin blades. **"Raikyu"**

A huge ball of lightning started forming in between Raiga's twin blades, before he aimed and sent it flying at Naruto.

Naruto quickly made a slashing motion with his hands as two wind blades flew at Raiga's lightning ball canceling it out, and hitting Raiga's blades as he was thrown back into one of the camp's walls. Feeling the power behind the attack, Raiga smirked while blood poured from his hands, which shook.

"That power.. " Raiga said while smiling like a maniac before launching himself at high speeds towards Naruto, both blades aimed to cut off his arms. "YOU WILL RECIEVE ONLY THE BEST FUNERAL!"

Naruto then back flipped a few times, dodging Raiga and his spastic strikes. Naruto's dodging was upsetting Raiga, and he started swinging faster and more violently than before.

"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO DODGE MY ATTACKS NOW, BUT YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THE GRAVE" Raiga shouted sending lightning chakra through his blades, and striking faster. Naruto had to send wind chakra through his kunai just so they wouldn't break, but he knew that the kunai couldn't hold out for long.

 _'I need to do something to get around those swords of his..'_ Naruto thought as he continued to dodge Raiga. Looking for an opening in Raiga's attack, Naruto charged a rasengan and pushed it into Raiga's side. The impact caused Raiga to be thrown back across the battlefield, landing on his feet, panting heavily.

 _'This kid.. If I didn't jump back in time that would have destroyed me.. unfortunately for him he won't get a chance to do that ever again...'_ Raiga said as he began draw in lighting from above him. Raising his swords in the air once again, he began spinning rapidly in place forming a vortex of wind mixing with the lightning. Smiling like a maniac the wind/lightning vortex formed a Dragon.

 _'I don't have much time to waste, Konan may have dispatched the other Kiri nin, but with Raiga and I battling with high chakra outputs we've most likely caught some attention.. I am going to have to end this quickly'_ Naruto thought as he jumped back another ten feet to put more distance between Raiga and himself. _'Kurama, I am going to need to borrow some of your power.'_

 **'Hai, I agree with you. Seems your opponent has excellent stamina to continue to swing those swords of his like he has been.. Here, enjoy'** Kurama said laughing maniacally as he cut the link between the two of them.

Naruto smirked and held out his arm in front of him. Forming a normal Rasengan, he placed his left hand on his right arm, and aimed his hand at Raiga. Naruto then started pushing Kurama's chakra into the Rasengan making it grow in size, and the wind started to pick up and was soon blowing violently around his arm before there was a loud bang could be heard and an explosion of air could be seen, originating from Naruto's palm. **"Demon art: Rasencannon!"**

The vortex surrounding Naruto's arm fired off a large demonic chakra sphere towards Raiga, who at the same time Naruto released his attack had sent his dragon to meet the attack head on. When the two attacks clashed, there was a huge explosion of energy that tore apart the battlefield, completely decimating everything in the blast radius. Naruto, because he had jumped back earlier was not caught in the blast, however Raiga was not so lucky.

Raiga was currently on his knees, arms broken at his sides, having slid back 20 feet after being hit with the attack's shockwave. He was bleeding from cuts all over his body, and was shaking violently. Eyes wide in shock he felt something he hadn't felt ever. Fear.

Naruto, who was showing small signs of chakra exhaustion, looked at the aftermath of his attack on Raiga. Seeing Raiga at his limit on the other side of the field, Naruto started walking over to the man.

Off to the side of the camp-turned-battlefield, Konan and the little girl looked on as Naruto and Raiga fought. Shaking with excitement by Konan's side, the little girl watched on in awe of the blonde shinobi who saved her. Konan glanced down at her and a smile came to her face as she remembered looking much the same when she encountered Jiraiya of the Sannin. As she glanced back up, she saw Naruto walking towards Raiga.

"I hope that you aren't too upset that we had to call it quits early. The chakra output from us both has no doubt caught the attention of others." Naruto said as he reached Raiga, who tried slinking away from the blonde. "Since you seemed to be in charge of this 'camp', you might be able to help me with some information."

"W-what information?" Raiga asked scared for his life.

"Simple. I want to know about the Sanbi." Naruto said smiling like he had not just almost murdered Raiga.

"The S-S-Sanbi?" Raiga asked completely thrown for a loop.

"Hai. I wish to know if the Sanbi is currently with our without a Jinchuriki" Naruto said still smiling.

Raiga was freaking out, he had never been defeated before, and he was certainly not in any position to negotiate terms. His time was running out as Kiri was most definitely sending someone to check out this battle, and if this person didn't kill him whoever Kiri sent will. Sighing in defeat, he spoke.

"As you have defeated me in combat I shall comply and tell you about the Sanbi." Raiga said coughing harshly as he spat up a large amount of blood.

"Great! Tell me what I need to know" Naruto said as he clapped his hands. Raiga, who has come to grips with his fate rolled his eyes.

"T-The Sanbi is currently sealed inside the Mizukage, Yagura." Raiga said as he coughed some more. "You're strong but I am not sure even y-you will be able to handle Yagura."

Naruto's happy expression faded and was replaced with a blank look. Raiga looked at him with fear in his eyes. Naruto then looked down at the ground and noticed Raiga's swords at his feet. Thinking for a moment, Naruto smiled once again and picked up the blades. Raiga's eyes opened wide as he saw the blonde wielding _his swords_.

"Thank you for the information Raiga Kurosuki. These blades of yours are quite interesting, what can you tell me about them?" Naruto asked examining the blades as he held them in his hands.

"Well, as seeing as the blades have chosen you as their new master I don't see why not." Raiga said closing his eyes in defeat.

"Chosen? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Once the blades chose a master, anyone else who attempts to wield them gets fried by the lightning inside them." Raiga said, breathing getting harder for him."The blades have chosen you as their new master now that you have defeated me."

"Interesting.." Naruto said looking down at the blades. Raiga began to cough really hard and his breathing became really labored.

"T-the blades are called K-Kiba, take care of them." Raiga said as he frowned at Naruto.

"Hai, I will. Now then Raiga, I must be going." Naruto said standing up and connecting the blades at their hilts to form a double sided blade. Spinning it about in his hands he smiled. "Unfortunately for you, you threatened that child over there, as well your men had executed civilians and their children not far from here, and that is unforgivable."

Raiga barely had any time to react as Naruto spun the blade in his hand and thrusted the blade through Raiga's heart. Blood poured from Raiga's mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. Raiga of the seven swordsmen of the mist was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a deep breath and then looked back over to Konan and the small child who had yet to leave her side. Smiling he walked over to them.

"Hey little girl, are you okay?" Naruto asked sweetly as he sealed away Kiba and got down to her eye level.

"H-hai, t-thank you for saving m-me." The little girl stuttered.

"You're more than welcome. Those people were evil, and we couldn't let anything bad happen to an innocent little girl like you" Naruto said smiling. The little girl began to cry and rushed Naruto and hugged him with everything she had. Naruto looked shocked but quickly hugged the girl back. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. No one can hurt you now little one."

Konan was looking at Naruto with mixed emotions. She was happy that he could be so kind and caring around those who deserve it, but also ruthless when it came to those on the opposite side of the spectrum. While that made her happy, it also tore her heart to pieces because it is a trait that he shares with Yahiko.

"Naruto-san, I do believe we should be moving onwards. Enemy nin will be ariving soon and we still need to gather information on the Sanbi." Konan said scanning the area once more, noting the destruction Naruto's battle had left.

"Actually, I got Raiga to talk about it, so I have some information for us to follow up on" Naruto said standing back up and the girl who was hugging him looked up at him. Naruto looked back down to her and smiled again. "What should we do with her, Konan-san?"

Konan looked back to the two before sighing. The young girl was going to be a problem.

"What's your name sweetie?" Naruto asked looking down at the little girl.

"M-Miyuki" Miyuki said still with a hopeful look in her eyes. Naruto laughed at that. The small child had snow white hair, and red eyes reminiscent of Kurenai's back in Konoha. She looked to be about five or six years old. While currently upset, she also seemed to have a similar aura of calmness as Haku.

"That's a beautiful name, Miyuki-chan" Naruto exclaimed and the little girl smiled.

Konan also smiled at that, although she was beating herself up about what to do with Miyuki. Sure, they shouldn't take her with them, however she would never just abandon her here. She too was an orphan of war, and after going through the kind of life she did, she would not wish that on a little girl.

"Konan-san, I thin-" Naruto stopped talking as he felt multiple chakra signatures approaching quickly. Turning back into the serious shinobi, he looked at Konan. "Get Miyuki-chan out of here, I'll head them off."

"Naruto-san, you can't hope to just fight all of them and win." Konan said as her heart started racing. _'What? Why can't I calm down?'_

Naruto turned back to the two girls and smiled widely before holding his thumb up.

"Don't worry guys, I'll come back in one piece." Naruto said laughing.

Konan looked quite conflicted before having Miyuki climb on her back. She turned and started moving away from where the trio was standing previously to see Naruto's back turned to them. She frowned and leapt into the trees surrounding the field.

Naruto wiped the smile off his face as his face took on an emotionless mask. Not even fifteen seconds after Konan and Miyuki left a group of shinobi landed in the battlefield. Quickly scanning the group he noticed that three of them in particular seemed to have high chakra reserves. One of them had ankle long red hair, and was quite beautiful. Another of them had spikey blue hair, reminiscent of Kakashi with an eye patch over his right eye. The last one of the group had a large bandaged sword on his back and looked to be nervous.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in mock nervousness before smirking.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Five - Outrage END**

 **This has been chapter five of MISSING.**

 **Wow.**

 **I honestly don't know what came over me as I was writing this chapter. I kind of feel like I packed way too much into it, but then again, I also feel like this is the best chapter I've written of MISSING yet to be released.**

 **I'd like to hear your theories for what is going to be occurring in the next chapter! Please add them with any other reviews you may be wanting to post!**

 **Ja!**

 **AU/OC by WarrenBeck**

 **Next Chapter: Recall.**


End file.
